


Insignificant

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Dark!HPVerse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: "Did you think you could get away?
Series: Dark!HPVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Insignificant

He was thrown into the room, and the door was closed and locked. The only door.

His friends.....his former friends, were all looking down at him, with hatred in their eyes.

"Well, here we are."

"And here you are."

"Weak and powerless."

"Insignificant."

"You craved our protection, and the minute we were unable to give it, you turned to someone more powerful, someone who could."

"You turned on us."

"We would have died for you, you know."

"But you didn't trust us. Didn't believe that we would."

"You couldn't bring yourself to do the same for us either."

The apparent leader stepped forward, and pressed the branding iron against his thigh. He screamed. 

The word 'traitor' was seared into his skin.

"We disown you."

But the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain of hearing those three words.


End file.
